Splice, Dren's legacy
by Darkholme13
Summary: The story starts where the movie ended. I am not sure if I want to add more chapters, or if I should just to end it here. Well, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

SPLICE 2- Dren's legacy

**CHAPTER ONE**

Elsa Kast had not slept for… How long had it been already? Some days? A week? She seemed to have lost the track of time. Her days and her nights seem to pass without her even noticing it. The only time she slept was when she took those weird sleeping pills the doctors gave her. And this was not a resting sleep. In was a coma like slumber. And most of the time, she would have horrible nightmares. The nightmares seemed so unreal and at the same time, Elsa knew that they were not just mere nightmares. They were memories. Terrible memories about death, about her rape, about Clive's death, but above all, terrible memories about H50. The nightmares she had were always about those terrible memories of Dren. And it made Elsa sick. The nightmare would always start in the same way. She was holding Dren in her arms. She was in her mother's barn. Dren was still a child and was playing with the black and white cat Elsa had given her as a reminder of her love, and the connection they both shared. Not only did they share the same DNA, but Elsa had genuinely cared for Dren.

And then, the nightmare would take an abrupt change. Elsa would see the adult version of Dren, naked and having sex with Clive. Then Dren naked female body would then be morphing into a male's body. Her bare breast would disappear and he would become a violent creature. She would morph into the creature that Elsa had to kill. Just before waking up, the last thing Elsa remembers about the nightmare is finding herself pleading. She finds herself pleading Dren, and begging him not to kill Clive. And just then, Dren would return her stare. In his eyes, there were nothing left of the Dren she took care of when sick. That Dren seemed gone. And Elsa knew that was all because of Clive and her. They kept Dren away from everything. They mutilated Dren, and hidden her existence away from the world. Dren was not the monster. She was. And that exact point in her dream, Elsa would wake up, screaming. And then, she would feel it again- A feeling of nausea, and then, a heavy kick in her stomach. Elsa would press her hand against her belly, heavily rounded and curved with maternity, and feel the life inside her. She would often leave the bed, probably going to take a long, cold shower. Sometimes, she would stare at herself, naked for a moment. She would stare at her heavily pregnant state. And she would feel the kicks. There was something about the way the fetuses kicked. Although Elsa was pregnant for the first time, she knew that the fetuses kicked in a different manner. But after all, those fetuses were not human. Not entirely. They were Dren's children. At the beginning of her pregnancy, she thought that she was expecting a single child. However, after the ultrasound revealed three beating hearts, Elsa felt a feeling of fear and apprehension as she thought about it. Elsa was three months pregnant, but she knew that since the embryos were developing at a faster rate, it would probably be just a matter of time before her first contraction would start. What would the children look like? What would they be? But she quickly dismissed any negative ideas. After all, what's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Elsa was resting on a blue chair, holding H60-A, nicknamed A for short, in her arms. The latter was born two weeks ago, but she had already aged to three months during this time. The experiment named A did not look like toddler Dren at all. Dren looked like nothing human at first. Dren had been developing in an artificial environment but A was born from a mother. Elsa had given birth to her. She had Elsa's eyes, and Elsa's blond hair. In fact, A looked almost human. Well, almost. Each hand missed one digit, and her long legs finished by hands instead of feet. And she had a tail but no trace of stinger at the end of it. Elsa did not know her exact feeling for A. After she had decided to keep up with her pregnancy, she often wondered why she had made such a choice. It was definitely not because of the money N. had offered her in exchange of her silence. Sometimes she would think of Clive, and thought that, if she had interrupted her pregnancy and got rid of Dren's offsprings, he would have died for nothing.

A made smalls, plaintiff sounds, and flickered her long, pointed and reptile-like tongue, and Elsa knew that A wanted to be fed. She lifted her green shirt and offered her bare breast to A.

At the same time, in another room, in the same N.E.R.D building, two other experiments were waiting for their mother to feed them. They were A's twin brothers; H60-B, and H60-C, nicknamed B and C for short. They were identical to A, but instead of blond hair, they had dark brown hair. Two males, who had been born just few minutes after A.

N. had decided to separate A from her male counter parts. They were definitely ageing at a lower rate than Dren because, although they were not entirely human, 60% of their DNA was human, as opposed to Dren who had only 50% of human DNA. Yet, their rate of growth was still higher that any normal human, and since the experiment's lifespan were unpredictable, it was difficult to know when they would attain sexual maturity, and in order to avoid such things as unplanned mating, it was better to separate them since birth, and let them ignore each other's existence, unless it was decided otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

This new chapter focuses on A. B and C are only mentioned. I will focus on the twins in the next chapter. I hope you will find it worth reading. Your reviews are always welcomed. Thank you.

* * *

"A, B and C are indeed growing up very fast, this is true. But, because they do remain 60% human, they are growing up at a slower pace than the original experiment. In three months, the three hybrids have reached the maturity of twelve years old children. And they look even more human than the original H50- Dren ever did. A has proved to be smarter than two others. And they have speech abilities and communicate very well. A had started to talk during the first month after she was born -which technically made her around two years old back then- while her brothers managed to speak at a later stage." Elsa Kast explained to the new employee assigned to the projects H60-A, H60-B and H60-C.

"Don't forget" Elsa added to the new employee, and she led him to the lab where A was kept, "Never mention the existence of B and C in front of A. She has to think that she is the only one. That is, until the administration has decided otherwise."

"Yes, Miss Kast" answered the young man.

"Follow me, Mr Steele."

"Please, call me Kyle" he replied.

Elsa stopped in front of a white metallic door.

"You should know that it is not something that everyone gets to see. Even for you, a supposedly brilliant student who just has completed university, this is a great opportunity. Your name has been retained among five hundreds of others. I seize this opportunity to remind you that you are not legally allowed to talk to anyone about what happens here. Not to anyone." Elsa spoke up in a very authoritative tone.

Then, the scientific proceeded to the opening of the door using her security code.

They entered the lab where A was kept.

The door automatically locked itself up behind them.

There was a young, twelve year old girl sitting on a white chair and she seemed busy reading a book.

The room was plain white, and was hurting his eyes.

A was wearing a long sleeved white shirt. She was so focused in her book that she did not even seem aware of Kyle's presence. She had blond hair that reached until her shoulders and a fair skin. Without her tail, and her legs that ended up with hands instead of usual feet, Kyle could have mistaken her for an average child.

"Hello, A" Elsa said, taking a seat near A.

Kyle did the same.

He glanced at the book that she was reading.

"Alice in wonderland." Read Kyle.

A raised her eyes and stared of a while at Kyle, as if she had just noticed his presence. Kyle could not help but to find her eyes absolutely stunning. At first glance, they did seem totally normal. But then, he realized that she had crossed shaped pupils. They were stunning.

And then, all of a sudden, she started to panic.

She jumped on the table, and flung her book away.

Then she ran to a corner of the room, and buried her face in her hands.

"What did I do?" started Kyle.

"The syringe" Elsa explained, as she pointed at the syringe in Kyle's blouse pocket. "She must have seen it. I suggest you to hide it, she is scared of needles."

"The syringe probably moved upwards when I sat down", thought Kyle, unaware that he was thinking aloud.

Kyle complied and then, when to join Elsa who was now holing a scared A in her arms.

"I don't want to, it will hurt again" A wept bitterly, burying her face in Elsa shoulder.

"No" the latter consoled her, before putting A back down.

"Not today." She added, almost in a whisper.

Kyle went back to pick up the book and gave it back to A.

"Thank you" A said, as she took it.

As she was taking it, her sleeves dropped until her elbows, and Kyle saw A's arms, and he finally understood why the mere sight of a needle made her so scared.

The arms were covered with needle scars. They looked like tiny little holes, all over her skin.

"Don't worry" said Elsa after A had resumed to her place. She was now sitting exactly where she was when Elsa and Kyle had entered the lab.

"I know you saw A's arms" Elsa added, "But you should not feel sorry for her. I strongly believe we are all born to fulfill a purpose. And that is her purpose. Don't forget that, Kyle."

However, the way Elsa avoided looking at Kyle directly in the eyes while she was saying this betrayed her. Kyle understood that she was not the cold scientist she kept pretending to be.

As if Elsa had read Kyle's mind, she added.

"If I say otherwise, the administration may think I am too emotionally involved with the projects and they may say that I am not fit to be in charge of the project anymore. I cannot afford to lose these projects."

"Yes, I understand your position Miss Kast" Kyle nodded back.

Elsa left the lab, followed closely by Kyle.

She locked the door using her security key.

"Do we get to see B and C now?" asked Kyle, trying hard to sound serious and to hide his excitement.

"First thing first" replied Elsa.

"First you have to take a shower." explained Elsa. "We will provide you with another clean blouse"

Kyle looked at her with a perplexed look.

"First, it prevents foreign bodies from entering the lab where the experiments are kept, and of course because they have a good sense of smell." Elsa marked a pause, and then continued.

"Because if you go in B and C's lab right now, they'll probably smell A all over you and we don't want them to know that there is a female like them, not very far way. They don't have to know. I hope you remember that, Kyle."

"Yes" answered back the young scientist, who could not wait to meet the other experiments.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kyle had slipped into clean, white blouse and was heading to the second lab, where B and C were kept, Elsa leading the way. She had also taken a sterile shower, and was now wearing a clean white outfit, and a white blouse. She stopped in front of a white door and used her access code to open the door. As soon as both got inside, the door automatically shut itself behind them. Kyle noticed that the lab was identical to the previous one where A was kept. Then, he saw them- B and C. Both looked identical, and they were wearing long white pants and short sleeved white shirts. The pants seemed to have discreet opening behind, which allowed their tail to be free. One of them was coloring in a picture book, while the other was playing a memory game on a touch screen computer.

Their reaction was the same as A's, that is, they did not seem to be aware of Kyle's presence. Or if they did, they did not care.

"How can you make the difference between B and C when they look exactly like each other?" asked Kyle.

Elsa gave him a don't-ask-stupid-questions look.

"They are perfect twins, so we had to mark them." She replied.

She walked towards the one who had been coloring, and Kyle followed her.

Kyle saw that the "experiment" had something tattooed behind his neck. Then, he realized-

It was a bar code, and beneath it was tattooed **_H60-B._**

His hair was trimmed short so that the tattoo would be clearly visible.

Kyle saw that B was not coloring from a book, but he was in fact, drawing.

B seemed to be a really talented artist as he had been drawing a very realistic image of the lab where C and he were kept. B continued to draw, and he was not paying attention to whatever else was happening around him. He reached out for another pencil, and in was only then that Kyle saw B's arms. They were punctured with needle wounds as well. His arms were marked by small needle wounds, just like A's arms were. And Kyle had already guessed that C's arms would probably be no different.

Then, B carefully placed his pencil on the table and started at Kyle.

"You can talk to him." Elsa said, as she ran her fingers in her long hair.

"Hello, B. My name is Kyle" the young man said, not knowing what else to add.

B did not reply. He hastily reached out for his pencil and continued to draw. Kyle walked in the direction of C. The latter was in front of a computer screen, and seemed hypnotized by it. His eyes were doing rapid movement following the game on screen. His tail was erect and moving slowly, almost like a snake.

C's arms were also punctured with needle wounds, just like A and B.

"His memory capacity and brain activity are very high. This game is really complex, but he manages to beat his own score every time. I am impressed by their level of IQ." explained Elsa, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"I have met only one person who was able to beat C's score easily." She added, with a sly smile on her face.

Kyle realized that she was referring to A, who was the most intelligent of the three experiments.

Elsa led him to a white screen, where x-rays of B and C were exposed. She pointed at an x-ray of C's brain, then to an x-ray of B's brain.

"With their DNA, we have been able to find a cure against Alzheimer. The experiments have four cerebral hemispheres, which is unbelievable. And this is just the beginning. There is still so much we have to learn. This is a unique mutation, that was not present in the original H-50" said the scientist.

"And they All have it." Elsa stressed out on the word "All" so that Kyle could understand that she was including A as well.

Each of her sentences was punctuated by the tap-tap sounds done by C, each time he was touching the screen with four digit hands.

Kyle was genuinely amazed. He knew that the human brain consisted of only the right and the left hemisphere and these experiments possessed four hemispheres.

He then went to see B again. The latter seemed to have added a new element to his drawing.

B had drawn Kyle, and it was very well executed.

"Oh, that's me?" asked Kyle.

Kyle was impressed by all the details of the drawing, and B suddenly seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting from Kyle.

"Yes" answered back B, as he resumed to what he was doing.

Kyle was a pile of papers in a corner of the table.

"I did all of this since this morning." B explained, as he saw that his drawing had captured Kyle's attention.

"Can I have a look at them, then?' Kyle asked.

"Yes" Answered B.

Kyle took the drawings and started to study them, one by one, with a lot of interest.

Elsa did not seem interested in whatever B had been drawing. She went back to see C.

However, Kyle was impressed by the drawings of B.

B had drawn Elsa, wearing a blouse. He had also drawn C, while the latter was sleeping. Another picture showed C, reading a book. And on the next drawing, B had drawn Elsa and C together, as Elsa seemed to be teaching C something. As Kyle was proceeding to the last picture, his mouth dropped wide open. He could not believe what he had seen. He called Elsa. She had to see that.

When she came, she seemed more confused than ever.

The picture showed the experiment A.

"What does that picture represent, B?" Elsa asked, as calmly as she could.

"Why did you draw this?"

B did not seem to understand why Elsa was suddenly asking this question.

"I dreamed of her last night." he replied.

"And I know C did too…" B added.


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all, I am really sorry to having taken soooo much time to update this fan-fiction. I had exams and I was really busy. I will try to keep updating regularly as from now, and I just hope you will like the direction the story is going. _

* * *

A, B and C were all together, in the lab. A was wearing a navy blue dress, which was short enough to let her tail come out, while her hair were let loose and fell untidily on her shoulders. Her brothers were wearing their usual white outfit. Elsa suddenly felt very uncomfortable in their presence. They were surrounding Elsa.

The latter was alone and did not know what to do.

The experiments were not saying anything, but they looked at her with cold and cruel eyes. Their eyes were devoid of any human feelings or emotions. Elsa wanted to say something, but even though her lips moved, no words came out. It was a mistake to come here alone. They were three, and she was on her own.

She should have brought the new one with her. It would have been better to bring Kyle along. At least he would have helped her if things got out of control. A took a step towards her, and Elsa saw her arms, punctuated with needles wound. At that exact moment, Elsa thought that A's hands would have looked completely normal and human-like if only she had been born with five fingers instead of four. However, no matter what, the experiments A, B and C still looked more human that Dren had ever been. Elsa knew that from the minute she had first set her eyes on them.

Elsa placed her fingers on her forehead to chase that idea out. She did not like to think about Dren too much. It was too painful to remember that part of her life. Dren was nothing more than a bitter memory and a dark part of her life that she now had to live with.

Her attention was drawn back to A, B and C.

B and C did not seem to make any move, but continued staring at her.

Then, unexpectedly, A, B and C erected their tails and a poisonous sting appeared at the end of their tails.

And at that moment, Elsa almost fainted as she saw that A, B, and C were starting to morph themselves into something else.

Their skin seemed to stretch itself in a grotesque manner, and their bodies looked as if the experiments were altering and morphing the shape of their bodies.

And to her horror, she realized that they had transformed into Dren.

They had morphed into the violent, male version of Dren- Naked, with wings unfolded and they were all staring at her with hate, nastiness and spite.

Elsa had now three adult version of Dren ready to attack her.

"INSIIIIIDEEEEE YOOOUUU…" A (under the shape of Dren) said.

Then, all of them jumped on Elsa.

Elsa felt a sharp pain in her chest, and the weight of A, B and C over her body made her suffocate.

The latter screamed, and woke up.

Elsa looked around her.

She was in her alone in her bed, her sheets and pillow drenched in sweat.

"That was just a fucking nightmare…" Elsa whispered to herself as she checked the time.

It was almost six a.m.

A hot shower - that was what she needed.

That was always one of the best things that helped her calm herself down, and think straight.

She went into the bathroom, and she slowly undressed herself.

Elsa Kast paused for a moment in front of the mirror, looking at her naked figure, and then went under the shower and opened the water. She felt the warm water against her cold skin. Soon, the bathroom became foggy with steam.

* * *

Kyle and Elsa had finally been granted the permission to introduce A to her male siblings. Elsa felt very nervous about it. She had not forgotten how badly it had all ended up for Fred and Ginger. However, Kyle fell very excited about it. And although he tried his best to look serious, it just could not be hidden. Elsa liked his enthusiasm, as it reminded her of Clive. Indeed, they had the same curious mind.

"Look at that." She said, pointing to the x-rays images of B and C's brain, and then showing the X-ray of A's brain.

"We have tried to understand what makes them connected to each other, but their brains remain a mystery to us. This is why the administration is allowing us to introduce the experiments to each other." she continued.

"And we will supervise the whole experiment." commented Kyle.

"Yes, indeed Kyle." replied Elsa, as her attention was drawn back on the x-rays.

"We would not want any of the experiments to change sex, and this is why we have to be very attentive." She added.

B and C were busy with their daily routine. C was on the computer screen, again doing a complex brain game, while B was reading what seemed to be a huge encyclopedia. Both of them were wearing their usual white outfit.

Elsa got it first, followed by A and Kyle was closing the march.

A was wearing a white, short dress.

As soon as A got in, B and C sensed her presence.

"She came." C said, as he turned from the computer screen to face her.

"We knew she would." B added, almost in a whisper.

Slowly, A went to join them. She still hadn't said a word.

Kyle and Elsa could not do anything else but to watch, not knowing what reaction to expect from the experiments.


	6. Chapter 6

"It has been a week since the experiments had been introduced to each other. They now live in the same laboratory, and they seem like part of the same pack. B and C seem very protective towards A. A seems to be the leader of the pack. Physically, they have aged of about one month during this week. And they share a kind of mental connection with each other. That connection remains a mystery, even to us, scientists. They protect each other, like a pack." Kyle spoke in his voice recorder, as he observed H60-A, H60-B and H60-C.

"More like a hive," a feminine voice said behind him.

Kyle knew it could be no one else but Miss Kast.

"Hive?" asked Kyle, as he turned around to look at her.

Elsa was wearing her usual white blouse but had exceptionally tied her hair in a pony tail.

She looked at him with a slightly amused face.

"Yes, they are not like a pack. I would say that H60-A, H60-B and H60-C are more like a hive." She explained.

"Hive," Kyle corrected himself.

"So A is the queen?" he asked.

"She is the upper one, the one who takes the decision." She replied.

Kyle looked back at A, B and C.

They were all busy doing their daily activities.

All of a sudden, B came to Kyle, holding a story book against his chest.

"What is this?" Kyle demanded him.

Kyle saw that is was the story book of Pinocchio.

"You can read it to me, if you want to." He whispered shyly.

"You can read on your own!" Elsa retorted, her voice suddenly sounding very cruel.

"No, I'll do it. Give me five minutes." Kyle said to B.

Suddenly, A and C joined B and they all gathered in front of Elsa.

Then, one by one, they all approached her and they looked as if they were sniffing her.

"What are you doing?" questioned Elsa.

"There is something wrong inside you." A said

"There is something wrong inside you." B and C echoed.

Neither Elsa nor Kyle understood what they meant back then.

It was only a few days after that Elsa felt a sharp pain in her stomach and when she woke up in the middle of her night, she had a bleeding nose.

Soon, the diagnosis fell.

She had cancer.

After the news of Elsa's sickness fell, she rarely came to the lab.

Kyle though it was something terrible.

N.E.R.D did not share Kyle's opinion.

They saw in Elsa the perfect lab rat.

They were planning to start using A,B and C's DNA to find a cure for cancer and Elsa proved to be the perfect candidate to test the effects on a human.

When she was asked whether she agreed or not, she replied with her usual leit-motive.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Elsa found in H60-A, H60-B and H60-C a way to get better, and N.E.R.D had found a way to make more money.

Kyle went to pay visits to Elsa as often as he could. She looked weak and a white scarf tied around her head had replaced her blond hair.

At first, Elsa started to get better, but then, her health suddenly deteriorated.

Somehow it looked like she, herself, did not want to get any better.

After ten months, Elsa died.

She was, of course, buried next to Clive Nicoli.

And H60-A, H60-B and H60-C had aged into adulthood.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It had been ten months since Elsa had died. And ten months since H60-A, H60-B and H60-C had aged into adulthood.

H60-A bore a striking physical resemblance to Elsa Kast, and that was something which Kyle found somewhat very disturbing. Each time he would look at her, he would see Ms Kast.

They had all grown up and had reached their early twenties, in just ten months time.

Kyle found it tragic that the scientist was not here to see them.

Kyle knew that losing Ms Kast was a tragedy. She was a brilliant genetic engineer and that he still needed her to understand H60-A, H60-B and H60-C.

That woman had still so much to teach him.

Kyle stepped into the lab where A, B and C were kept.

"Good morning, Kyle" A greeted him as she noticed his presence.

Kyle though that even her voiced sounded like her mother's.

"Good morning, Kyle." B and C echoed in the same monotonous tone.

"Hi A. Hello B and C." Kyle replied back as he placed his folder on the white table where B usually did his drawing.

Since Elsa death, A, B and C had been subject to more experimenting and testing than usual.

The research department of N.E.R.D had made it a priority to use their DNA to find a cure for cancer.

"Who is going to go first?" B asked, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"Well, I'll start with your sister then you, then C. Just like we always do." Kyle said.

"Did you go through this when you were younger too?" B asked, in a very sheepish tone.

"Excuse me?" asked Kyle.

"Were you subject to experiments to, like us?" B asked again, before quickly adding, "I have been thinking a lot since Elsa died. I read in a book that people get buried when they die. Or sometimes their body is burned and the ashes are kept." B said.

"Yes, Elsa has been buried in a cemetery." Kyle said, not knowing exactly what to add next. He had never expected having such a conversation with anyone of them.

Kyle glanced around him, and he saw that A and C were not as interested as B to get answers.

"She is buried in the outside world, where A, C and I never get to go." B murmured, almost to himself.

"Yes, outside indeed." Kyle confirmed.

"Why can't we go outside?" B suddenly asked out of the blue.

To this, Kyle had no answer.

And at the exact moment, he truly wished Elsa was with him.

She could have handled this situation better.

Instead, Kyle brushed off the question and proceeded to take a blood sample of A.

B understood that Kyle was tired of his question, and did not ask anymore.

* * *

Some days later, Kyle had been asked to be seen by a dark hair woman, who introduced herself as the head of the research facility. It was the first time Kyle had ever met her, even though Elsa had spoken of her quite often.

Elsa had also told him that the head of the research facility did rarely meet the "small staff" and Kyle concluded that, if the latter wanted to meet her, it must have been concerning H60-A, H60-B and H60-C.

"Since they are adults now, this means that they can become sexually active at any time." She told him, "and we are planning to have the female one sterilized the soonest possible to avoid unwanted mating."

Kyle felt unexpectedly outraged, and shocked by this. He finally understood that he was the only one who saw H60-A, H60-B and H60-C as human, even though that was merely partly. Everyone else in N.E.R.D just saw them as just experiments.

"But I don't think they would want to mate with each other, they know that they are related to each other. They are brothers and sister, and they protect each other. I do not think we should…"

But his sentence was cut short, and he never finished his sentence.

"I am not asking you for your permission, Mr Steele. It shall be done. H60-A will be sterilized."

That night, Kyle could not fall asleep. The sterilization was scheduled for the next day, and Kyle had to reach for earlier than usual to assist in the intervention.

Kyle could not help but to feel annoyed by this.

After all, H60-A, H60-B and H60-C were 60% human, and still, they were being treated like mere animals. He wondered how Ms Kast would have felt if she was still alive. He wondered what she would have said about it.

Slowly he fell asleep, and he dreamt of Elsa.

In his dream, he was with her in the laboratory where they kept A.

Everything seemed normal. It was as if he was living his first day at N.E.R.D again, with the same the enthusiasm and the excitement.

But then, everything changed.

Elsa became the bald and weak woman he had last seen.

Kyle tried to talk to her, but no words came out.

Then, the ringing of his cell phone woke him up.

With his eyes half opened, he picked it up.

"Kyle." He managed to mumble.

"Mr Steele," someone said in a very serious tone.

What followed next made Kyle wake up completely.

"There has been a serious fire in the N.E.R.D buildings. The fire fighters are still trying to extinguish it, but you have to come now. The three experiments escaped."


	8. Chapter 8- final

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_This is the final chapter of SPLICE. I hope you liked the story, and that you are not too disappointed with the ending._

_I know I took a lot of time to write it but I was really busy lately. Please r&r._

_I don't mind if the reviews are negative. And I know there are loads of typo mistakes as well, sorry for that._

_Once again, sorry for having taken so much time._

* * *

Kyle felt like this whole week had seemed like a living nightmare. Every day, he felt like if none that had happened was real. He felt like he was all the time walking in a dark room, not able to see anything and bumping into every single item.

A whole week since N.E.R.D had caught fire and everything was completely destroyed.

That fire.

The fire was no accident.

Indeed, it was not.

Hundreds of activist against genetic manipulation suddenly showed up in front of N.E.R.D, throwing insults and Molotov cocktails. They had started the fire, unaware that the experiments conducted by N.E.R.D were not limited to animal testing only.

No one had seen that coming.

N.E.R.D was unprepared for this.

And H60-A, H60-B and H60-C had managed to escape.

The surveillance cameras were useless, having been reduced to nothingness.

Where were A, B and C?

The phone suddenly rang.

Kyle hurried to pick it up.

What he heard next over rejoiced him.

"We found the experiments H60-A, H60-B and H60-C"

* * *

_One week before._

A came out running from the building, followed closely by B and C.

The whole building was on fire.

It was true that they did not know anything about the outside world, but they had read enough to know how deadly it was.

Yet, it seemed easier for them to escape compared to the others that were trapped in the buildings.

Outside, there was around hundreds of people, all panicked.

But A did not think about all this.

She just wanted a safe and quiet place for her brothers and herself.

They ran away.

Everybody was panicked, no else seemed to notice them.

They ran as fast as they could until they were in what seemed to be a desert forest.

"Where are we?" B asked a note of fear and apprehension in his voice.

"I don't know, but this should not have happened." replied C, his eyes scrutinising the sky.

The sky was dark, and the stars were shining brighter than usual.

Then something struck A.

It was the first time in her life that her brothers and she were seeing the sky.

And it was also the very first time that A, B and C were seeing stars.

She had read all about them in books, and in encyclopedias.

Her brothers and she had read about how the stars were, in fact, burning gases and that the sun was in fact, a star too.

When A was younger, Elsa would even have let her watch a documentary from time to time on stars and far away galaxies. But that was a long time ago, before she even knew that she had two brothers.

They had read all about stars.

However, nothing had prepared them for what they were seeing.

For the first time of their lives, they had completely forgotten about the testing, the needles, the experimentations carried out on them, the non-stop pain, the lab, Kyle and Elsa.

It seemed like nothing else mattered.

They were free now.

And for the first time, the saw the real sky.

And thus, they went deeper and deeper into the forest.

They were never going back there.

They would hide and try to survive.

They chose life.

That was what they knew.

What they did not know is that a search party had been launched by N.E.R.D and that their freedom would soon be cut short.

* * *

Kyle drove until he saw the farm.

That where he was told H60-A, H60-B and H60-C were kept.

As he stepped outside the car, he was greeted by six scientists who worked at N. .

They explained to him that this was, in fact, Elsa Kast's farm and she had legated it to N.E.R.D since she had no close relatives, and never had any [human] children.

Kyle also knew, from Elsa, that this was the place where Clive and she had hidden Dren all this time, until she finally changed sex and got killed by Elsa.

This place was ill-fated, Kyle sensed it.

Kyle was approached by the head of the research facility, Mr Edward Chen.

The latter was a fat guy, wearing weird looking gloves. Kyle had met him only once but the latter did not seem to recall Kyle at all.

"The experiments H60-A, H60-B and H60-C are tied inside the barn." He started, after having finished introducing himself.

"How are A, B and C?" enquired Kyle.

"They are alive, and we have decided that the best thing to do now is to terminate them." He added.

"What?" gasped Kyle, unable to hide his state of choc.

"This is not a request." The head of the research facility replied dryly, "But if you can't do it, someone else will, be sure of that."

Mr Edward Chen then placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, and added, pronouncing each word very slowly and very carefully.

"There is no more N.E.R.D. Everything we had got burned. And if the world happens to know about those damn H60-A, H60-B and H60-C, then imagine the situation. We can still rise from out ashes. But some… secrets… have to be destroyed. These secrets are H60-A, H60-B and H60-C. Whatever you chose, the fate of H60-A, H60-B and H60-C is sealed now!"

Kyle accepted and agreed that he should be the one to terminate H60-A, H60-B and H60-C.

Kyle stepped inside the barn.

B and C were unconscious but A was fully conscious.

She had tears rolling down her cheek.

She was a smart girl. The smartest of the three, as Elsa would often say herself.

She knew what was going to happen to her.

And she also knew that her fate was sealed, no matter what she would do or say.

"Don't watch." Kyle told her, using the same voice he had used when he had first spoke to her.

A closed her eyes.

And wondered where would she go after her death.


End file.
